


Hunter's Moon

by Kris



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Biting, Community: rounds_of_kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rounds of Kink Halloween Mini-Round<br/>Kink: loss of control<br/>Prompt: Harvest Moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter's Moon

Waxing Crescent

October 5th, 2008

His breath is coming in great gasps that aren't pulling in enough oxygen for him anymore and his limbs are starting to tremble with fatigue from running but he can't stop, his cheek aches and pulses a thin trickle of blood down his chin. The trees are all around him and the only sound he can hear in the woods is his own laboured breathing and his heart pounding feverishly in his chest.

"It's no use," Henry's voice calls out from the darkness. Mike stumbles into a clearing, trips over a felled tree branch and lands on all fours. Henry is there before he can even push himself up. He's leaning against a tree watching with his black, black eyes and a wide grin on his charming face. "You can't keep running can you?" Henry asks. The vampire pushes smoothly away from the tree and practically glides towards Mike his coat swirls around his legs and his shiny leather shoes reflect the moonlight as the crunch down on the layer fallen leaves. All Mike can do is try to breathe. Henry leans down until his face is pressed in right close to Mike's and takes a deep breath.

"You smell of death, the coming of dawn." Henry murmurs. His hand fists into Mike's hair and pulls Mike's head back. His teeth sink into Mike's throat and Mike moans helplessly as Henry maneuvers them to the ground, hard body pressed against the line of Mike's. The moon over head is full and overly large. A Hunter's moon.

Mike jerks upright in his bed, the smell of dewy grass all around him. There's moonlight shining through the window he makes himself get up to look and this time he doesn't even pretend to not be relived that it's not even half full.

October 6th, 2008

"God, Mike, you look awful," Kate says the minute she lays eyes on him. Mike glares at her from his desk. His partner is wearing a dark wool coat to protect against the October wind, a whole 3 degrees Celsius, and carrying two large Styrofoam cups of coffee in her hands.

"Geeze, thanks Kate, you're such a ray of sunshine," he says sarcastically. Very gently she places one of the coffee cups in front of him and takes an overly large step back. He rolls his eyes and snatches up the cup. "Yes, yes, I get it." he mutters.

"So who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?" She asks him overly brightly. Her pretty Asian features are kind of blurry and he really hopes that the last four hours of staring at cold files haven't blinded him. Hopefully the coffee will help. 

It's been too many nights now that he's woken up to phantom teeth in his neck. He jerks in surprised when Kate's manicured fingers ghost over his jugular. She holds her hands up in a placating gesture.

"What?" Mike forces his voice to be calm.

"You have a funny looking bruise on your neck," she says with a teasing smile. "Your latest honey not putting out? Is that why you're being a bear?" Dave snorts with laughter from his desk on the other side of the room until he realizes that Mike is glaring at him and the laughter dies.

"Relax man," Dave says. "Seriously, you're a little uptight."

"Don't you people have any work to do?" Mike demands. Kate picks a file up off her desk and pretends to be reading it. Mike will forgive her, she brought coffee, but Dave, Dave's in the dog house. The first chance he gets Mike heads to the bathroom to take a look and sure enough, there's a faint bruise mark on his neck right where Henry bites him in his dream. He fingers it a bit before giving his head a shake.

"Get over it, Celluci," he mutters. "You probably bruised it yourself." But he still wonders.

October 7th, 2008: First Quarter

Turns out a vampire's eyesight can pick a bruise out of a crowd at twenty paces. Or well, that's what it feels like when Henry's eyes zero in on Mike's neck while he's talking to Vicki. Henry's voice trails off until Vicki snaps her fingers in his face.

"Where did you get that bruise, Detective?" Henry asks. Mike doesn't shudder through force of will. He never realized what Henry's voice really sounded like. He'd been tricking his brain over the last week to believe that the smoky sound from his dreams was just a fabrication but now the sound goes straight to his cock. 

"What bruise?" He asks fighting down the arousal. He had the dream again last night only this time on the run through the forest a branch had snapped back towards his face, cut into his cheek. This morning his cheek had hurt from the phantom scratch and the bite mark was more visible. Vicki squints at him and shakes her head.

"There's nothing there Henry," Vicki says and Mike is thankful for the first time for Vicki's terrible eyesight until Coreen leans in.

"No way," she says. "There's totally a hickey, right there." She prods the spot with her finger and Mike smacks it away. Vicki's got a smirk on her face at odds with Henry's far away look.

"So," Vicki asks. "Where'd you get the bruise Mike?"

"Whatever," Mike mutters and shoves his hands into his pockets. "Do you guys actually need anything or are you just going to keep harassing me?"

"Oh, I vote harass," Coreen says with a helpful wave of her hand. Vicki grins and shakes her head.

"No okay, we need you to check out a lead for us, it's more of a police matter than a P.I. matter. We have a guy who thinks his wife is cheating on him instead of going to her weekly meetings." Vicki hands him a file that he only has to scan for a second to realize what she's really saying.

"So what you mean is this is more of an 'I can't get charged with Breaking and Entering here, on pain of death' situation than an actual police situation." Vicki pats him on the shoulder on her way by into her office.

"That's what I like about you Mike, you know exactly what I'm thinking." She calls out. Henry steps forward and snatches the file out of Mike's hand.

"I'll come with you," Henry offers. It's just a quick look see into a business and he'll probably get more information from tree huggers if Vicki doesn't come along snorting derisively every time someone says something. She's never really had the patience to deal with the environmentalist hippie types.  
"Fine, whatever," Mike says. It's not a full moon for a few more days. It doesn't stop Mike from fighting down the momentary panic and wondering if Henry can hear his heart beating a mile a minute, if Henry can really smell fear.

October 8th to 12th, 2008: Waxing Gibbous

"I'm just saying that I think there's something wrong and I think we should check it out." Coreen is saying as Mike opens the door to the office.

"And I'm telling you, it's just some girl and it's about damned time that Mike started to get some." Vicki argues. Henry, lounging on the couch smirks at Mike.

"Detective," he says, voice and eyes showing his amusement. Coreen whirls around and charges and Mike finds himself under the scrutiny of the petite woman while she examines the darkening bruise on his neck.

"It looks like a bite mark!" Coreen says again. "There's a lot of lore about this kind of thing, especially this close to the Hunter's moon."

"Okay, one, we're going to stop talking about my bruise, and two, it doesn't look like a bite mark, it's a hickey." Mike says and smoothes the collar of his shirt back down. He files the hunter's moon bit away to look at later and sits down on the couch beside Henry. Coreen might miss the way that Henry sits forward and subtly sniffs but Vicki doesn't and she raises an eyebrow in silent conversation asking 'what the hell?' and Mike twitches his shoulder a little 'I don't have any idea, why are you asking me?' and Vicki rolls her eyes and taps the rolled up piece of paper in her hand against the palm of the other 'God, men, why do I even bother dealing with you? Why can't I shoot you?' which really is what that little move of hers means, she had explained it to him once during an interrogation.

"No, she's right," Henry says which has Vicki throwing her hands up in disgust.

"Right about what?" Mike demands. Henry turns knowing eyes on him.

"You're being claimed by a vampire, one I can't sense and if there's a vampire here in the city that I can't sense then we are all in a lot of trouble."

"I'm not being claimed by anyone, it's just a damned bruise." Mike protests. "I wouldn't exactly go around letting some other vampire bite me, been there, done that, not so fun." Henry's expression darkens a bit and Coreen interrupts before the vampire can say anything.

"That's not what's happening though," the goth says quickly. "I've done research, it's like you're being wooed in your dreams and every time the vampire bites you, the mark on your neck gets worse." Mike snorts and crosses the room to toss the file down on the Vicki's desk.

"Right, whatever, when you're ready to drop this crap you can give me a call, until then, I have my own work to do." He leaves knowing full well that he's throwing a fit but he really isn't in the mood to sit around an listen to them dissecting something they don't understand.

October 13th: Full Moon

"It's not going to be bad as you think it will," Henry says lightly. Mike stares at him in the confines of the car and keeps watching the house through the binoculars.

"What's not going to be bad?" Mike asks. "I'm pretty sure handing evidence over to some guy that his wife is screwing around with his best friend."

"Don't run Mike," Henry says. Mike turns and Henry's face is right in his, eyes completely black, fangs out. Mike jerks away and hits the door hand scrambling for the handle and pulling it until he falls out but the vampire is fast and follows him too quick for Mike to do anything but fall to the ground as Henry lands on top of him with an otherworldly grace. "I said don't run," Henry repeats, this time his voice is layered with the compulsion and Mike's entire body stops resisting and slumps to the ground as Henry lowers his mouth to Mike's neck and licks along the junction sensuously.

"HEY!" someone one shouts. There's a weird pinging sound coming from nearby.

Mike jerks awake in bed, heart hammering in his chest, cock hard against his stomach. The screen of his laptop is the only light in his room and his mind is playing tricks on him because it looks like the shadows are moving. He moves as quickly as he can to turn on the lights but there's nothing there. His traitorous thoughts whisper to him there wouldn't be anyway, Henry moves quicker than the eye can see when he wants to. Part of him wonders if he would really want to get away if Henry were in his bedroom. 

The pinging sound is his calendar helpfully pointing out that tonight is the full moon. Tomorrow is the Hunter's Moon.

October 14th: Hunter's Moon

Mike calls in sick for the first time in years and spends the day on the couch with his laptop digging up all the lore he can on the Hunter's Moon and cross-referencing it with Vampires. He finds out two things. One, he's really being wooed by Henry of all people and that Henry probably doesn't even know it's happening but the information diverges on whether the vampire chooses their victim or whether the vampire only knows on the night of the Hunter's Moon when they come alive after sunset and start the chase.

And two, he's really truly screwed because when the moon comes up tomorrow either he'll be Henry's mate or he'll be dead, the information is a bit divergent there too. He showers and jerks off and pretends the idea of Henry taking him doesn't make him hot.

He almost wants to stay in the house for the day and night but he knows he'll just spend the time watching the sun inch down over the horizon but there lies the path the insanity so he mans up, throws on his coat and heads out. 

He does everything differently then what he's been doing in his dreams up to and including ignoring Vicki's numerous phone calls and leaving his car at home.

None of that has any bearing on anything. His life over the last few years has been so incredibly stupid that it's not even strange anymore to be running through the woods feeling like his hear is about to explode out of his chest being chased under the light of the Hunter's Moon by a vampire that want to eat him.

"Give it up!" Henry calls out from his right, Mike doesn't stop running but he does flinch when Henry's voice comes from the left a second later sing songing "I can hear you."

Of course Henry can hear him, anyone could hear him crashing through the trees like crazy just trying to get away. He hisses when the tree branch strikes his cheek and he can feel the blood welling up in the cut.

"You're bleeding, Mike, I can smell it." He sees the root coming and he trips on it anyway, like his feet don't have any kind of control and he tumbles head long into the clearing. He rolls on his back and sure enough there's Henry leaning against a tree with a smile on his charming face. "Are you done running yet?" he asks.

Mike can honestly say that this is the first time, outside of his dreams, that he's really seen Henry's true face, the fangs, the eyes, the creepy grin. The last time with Mendoza Mike had been to busy getting his neck torn open to notice.

"What the hell do you want? Why are you doing this?" Mike demands. Henry laughs and glides smoothly towards him, leaves crackling underfoot.

"You make it sound like it's just about you, Mike. This is a Hunter's Moon, I'm just as compelled as you are." He says and moves quickly to crouch beside Mike. "I just can't help myself," Henry says mockingly.

"Fuck off," Mike says succinctly. "Vicki's not going to be happy if you kill me." Henry laughs and fists his hand in Mike's hair, pulling back to expose Mike's throat.

"Oh, Michael, I'm not going to kill you, there are so many other wonderful things I can do that are just as fun," he chides. Mike shocked cry when Henry's teeth dig into the bruised flesh on his throat cover Henry's delighted moan as he draws the first mouthful of blood and in a horror movie cliché everything goes dark.

When he wakes up their not in the clearing anymore and on quick inspection by running his hand over it, the wounds on his neck are sealed up. Henry is sitting across from him on the couch watching him in a state of complete nudity, which is when Mike realizes he's really cold lying on top of Henry's bed and he's also completely naked.

"You undressed me?" he asks, voice hoarse.

"Please," Henry scoffs and moves to his feet. "It's really hard to ravish someone when they're fully dressed you know. Also, your shirt was completely ruined so it's not like you would have been wearing it much longer anyway."

"Yeah, and who's fault is that?" Mike demands. There's a small corner of his brain screaming hysterically at him to stop taunting the vampire but the rest of him seems pretty confident that he's not about to get murdered.

"That would be my right," Henry says with a grin as he settles beside Mike on the bed. Which is conveniently when Mike realizes that hey, he can't move away because he's chained to the wall with honest to god manacles and his feet are tied spread to the footboard. He tugs at them and looks over at Henry.

"You can not be serious," Mike says.

"Oh, we're going to be getting very serious," Henry says and his face shows it with deadly intent. "You'll be lucky if I let you out of the bed for a week."

"I'm kind of human here," Mike says almost hesitant. Henry leans down and presses his lips to the bite mark on Mike's shoulder.

"We can fix that," he whispers hotly and Mike shivers at the arousal that courses through him. Henry's mouth takes his in a sudden move that has Mike reeling from the intensity. The vampire's tongue forcing it's way between Mike's lips in a lewd mimicry of sex while his hands explore.

Mike can't help arching into the caress as cool fingers pinch at his nipples followed by a moan when Henry's mouth follows suit. He cries out when Henry's sharp teeth nick at the skin there and he moans again when Henry's tongue laps along the skin cleaning the blood.

"God, Henry!" Mike gasps and Henry lifts up to give him a smoldering look.

"You're going to scream my name when I take you," Henry promises and Mike shudders hard, body begging for more and Henry is happy to comply, his hands sliding down Mike's side while he levers himself on top and lowers himself until their cocks are pressed together and grinds down on Mike. 

There are small needy sounds that Mike can't stop from coming out of his throat while Henry rocks back and forth. He fists his hands around the chains holding him to the wall and rocks back against Henry as much as he can until slick fingers brush between his as cheeks and Mike freezes. He has no idea where the lube came from.

"So beautiful," Henry murmurs. "Your body is intoxicating." With the vampire pressing down on him with vampire strength and his legs held open by Henry's body and the rope Mike can't move away from the questing fingers that press their way into him and he can't help the way his body fights the intrusion. "Relax," Henry breathes and the words compel his body to react as his clenched muscles release and Henry's fingers scissor inside of him.

"Please, stop," Mike begs. It's too much, Henry pressing him into the bed, pressing his fingers into him.

"No," Henry's teeth nip at the side of Mike's jaw and the sharp pain distracts him for a moment as the fingers inside of him bend and twist and drive against his prostate. His body arcs like a bow as Henry's tongue laps the blood this teeth have drawn. "Give in to me," Henry orders, it's not a compulsion but Mike still can't help but listen as Henry drives his fingers in again and his body clenches down on them as Mike comes, vision graying out as his body spasms. 

He feels Henry's fingers pull free, the other man climbing over him, feels the hard cock pressing in. It's so much larger than Henry's fingers had been and Mike wants to protest but his orgasm is still bouncing around inside his brain.

It's a fast blur of hands and lips and the feel of Henry pushing in again and again until the vampire rears up with a roar before sinking his teeth into Mike's neck for the second time. Mike's body makes a feeble attempt to respond to the sound and the feeling, he spreads his legs a little wider, offers himself up a little more and comes again leaving him shaking and wasted under Henry's hard body. Henry doesn't stop drinking and Mike feels his head getting farther and farther away until he's adrift on a sea of blood loss until Henry rests a bleeding wrist against Mike's lips.

/End


End file.
